This invention relates to cue supports or bridges, particularly one having a cue rest pivotally mounted to the outer end of the handle.
During the play of billiards or pool a player may need to use what is known as a cue support or bridge. The bridge has an elongate handle to which a cue rest is mounted at its outer end. The cue rest has a number of notches for supporting the end of the pool cue. Awkward shots, which would otherwise not be possible, can often be made with the aid of a bridge. However it often happens that while using the bridge the shaft or handle of the bridge interferes with the use of the pool cue. This is so because the cue rest often must be positioned among the balls on the playing surface in a restricted manner which limits the orientation of the bridge handle.
U.K. Pat. No. 17,483 to Deaville discloses a bridge having a cue guide which can be moved from side to side. The cue guide is manipulated by rotating the handle of the bridge causing the cue guide to move through the action of a pair of bevel gears. However, once the cue support is resting on the playing surface, it is not possible to simply swing the handle out of the way. Rather, articulation of the cue guide relative to the handle is only possible by rotation of the handle. This exercise can become tedious and may cause the cue rest to shift on the table. This is undesirable since any movement of the cue rest may bump the balls--quite unsatisfactory.